Collin the Speedy Boy/Tropes
This list shows the tropes of Collin the Speedy Boy. For the comic version tropes, see Collin the Speedy Boy (comic book series)/Tropes. For the tropes of characters, see /Characters. Tropes *'Absurd Phobia:' **Beatrice has a fear of watermelons. **Tommy has a fear of cacti. **Evelynn has a fear of porcupines, but she conquered it on the same episode. *'Action Dad:' Cooper, as of the Collin x Howler film, becomes a father to the five puppies. Despite this, he still helps Collin and his gang save FingerTown and defeat villains... while also taking care of his new kids. *'Adorkable:' Eli, despite being a stupid villain, is actually adorable. *'Artifical Human:' Both Brayden and Beatrice are being created by Bryte (though one at a time). Beatrice was originally created by Bryte to kill Collin, but ended up being close friends with Courtnei, and eventually she reformed and became a sister-friend to Courtnei. Brayden is also created by Bryte to kill Collin. *'Badass': The Peacock, The Hummingbird, Stacie, Mattie, Jayden, The Wesdragon, Cooper, Trent, Flappy, Bryte, Maxima and (even) Collin *'Berserk Button:' Whatever you do, do NOT call Collin a "fraud!" **Same for Evelynn if you call her a princess. **Part of the comics trope, but it also happens to Katie if you call her "a hopeless child". **Courtnei has two: ***She will become really mad when someone makes fun of her deceased family, and will give anyone several knuckle sandwiches. Tommy the Opossum learned that the hard way. ***She will also snap when she sees either Alexis or Evelynn being hurt/beaten up in front of her, and will beat those up. One of Goatritus's guards learned that the hard way. **Bryte would get SUPER PISSED when her plans failed, people (even the Elefish King) disrespecting her, gets disturbed and Eli and Fang Suckle ruin her plans. **Cooper gets mad when TBD. *'Betty and Veronica:' Alexis' Betty to Evelynn's Veronica. *'Bitch in Sheep's Clothing': There are several characters in the franchise that preform that. For example, Audrinna Flanagan revealed to be Sendarya the Medusa. *'Big Damn Reunion:' In the ending of Speedyverse, after Starspeed's timeline and himself is brought back to life, Alexis and Starspeed have a tearful reunion, and agreeing to try their best to revive FingerTown. *'Bloodless Carnage:' In Beyond FingerTown, when Peacock threw the sharp feather at the Goat Wizard Guard in Magic Mountains, hitting him in the arm, there wasn't any blood coming out. **It also happens in LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game where all characters fall into pieces when they die, even Cooper, Tommy, Gurkha, Sharp and other animals do that. *'Braces of Orthodontic Overkill: '''Alexis, Evelynn, Beatrice and Jayla all have braces. *'Breaking the Fourth Wall:' Characters sometimes do this. *'Childhood Friends:' Collin the Speedy Boy and Mattie Gargis are BFFs since he and Mattie were only 3 and 1, respectively. As a result, they deeply care and love each other. *'Cigar Chomper:' Sir Raptor from ''Collin the Speedy Boy: Beyond FingerTown *'Cry Cute': Alexis Doll falls to this category. *'Dark and Troubled Past': Courtnei Paintders falls to this category. She had loving parents, and she lost her parents (and to make it worse her brother) to Ziles within an explosion. *'Dark Is Evil:' Ziles fits in this category. *'Disc-One Final Boss:' This happens several happens in the entire franchise. **In Collin the Speedy Boy: The World Adventure, you have to defeat Maxima... TWICE. After you beat Maxima as Collin, and shortly after Maxima was revealed, Jaidyn turns herself into Ultra Maxima, the more monsterous, stronger and demonic version of Maxima, and you have a Super Collin/Perfect Collin fight with her. **Also happens in Collin: Mechanical World, when you defeat Aubrey, where everybody thought she was the main antagonist, would later redeem after she becomes betrayed, and Maximillion is truly a final boss in this game. *'Dresses, Gowns and Skirts:' Most of the girls of the franchise wear skirts. The reason, according to Hamilton, is to make them more feminine. Some characters do wear dresses. *'Enemy Mine:' In Collin the Speedy Boy: Beyond FingerTown where Bryte teamed up with Collin and his friends to stop Sir Victor Aku. *'Expanded Universe:' Collin the Speedy Boy: The Whole Verse *'Family Unfriendly Death:' Sendarya, upon surviving a hole made by Super Collin in her stomach, had bombs being placed by Elisha on the same place, causing her to explode into her body parts on LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game. **Another example, Collin, in one game, gets shot in the chest with a laser by Maximillion, causing Aubrey to be playable to collect the orbs. **Yet a another example isn't in the original Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem, but in the remake, instead of falling down like in the original, the Blood Spitter Face Paints' upper body now explodes. Despite that, no organs were shown at all. *'Foreshadowing:' CTSB has several of these. **One of the most noticeable ones is The Peacock actually Maddie in Beyond FingerTown. ***Smeckle nearly calls the Peacock Maddie, much to her dismay. Turned out, the Peacock is Maddie. *'Fragile Flower:' Alexis Doll falls to this category. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' This actually has some adult humor. For example, a character (Alexis Doll) in one game, nearly said "motherfucker", however, that was blocked off by a falling object she survives. If she really said that, then it would be rerated T or even M. **Also with swearing, Collin has actually cussed Goof out in a The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy episode. Luckily, it was censored to keep it family-friendly. ***Shockingly, there was a banned episode from that said show that involved cussing, being titled Hey! Language! where Collin cusses continously after watching a R-rated film. **Occassionally, Sharp is called Shart by some characters. **One time, Collin is called Shartlin. **An another banned TCoCTSB episode, Carlos' Day Off, has a sexual joke. *'Gone Horribly Wrong (or belongs to different trope?):' Bryte originally created Beatrice to trick Collin into trusting her and leading him to her. It seemed worked fine, until Courtnei trusted her as a friend. As they become closer friends, Beatrice decides to give up her purpose, and became an ally to the heroes. *'Good Smoking, Evil Smoking:' like previous one, Sir Raptor from Collin the Speedy Boy: Beyond FingerTown. *'Heel-Face Turn:' There are a lot of heel-face turns, the total list shows (so far): **Stacie. At first, at her debut, she appeared to be a ruthless, sadistic, power-hungry and cold-hearted female clone of Collin who attempts to destroy him to become a hero of FingerTown, as told by Bryte. Later in the game, Stacie realizes that Bryte is actually tricking her to do bad stuff and she reforms and attacks Bryte with Collin, thus becoming a anti-hero ally since then. **Madison "Maddie" Crowell / The Peacock. At her debut, she was seeking revenge on Collin and was hired by Bryte to kill him. However, upon realizing that Collin didn't know she was there and didn't see him and Bryte was only using her for powers, she reforms and thus makes a close friendship with Collin. **Jaidyn Quillen / Maxima. At her debut she was a villainess seeking revenge, but she ends up redeeming at the end. **Aubrey McCravy / Aubrey Blackstorm. At first, she was cold-hearted and ruthless girl who was hired by Maximillion to destroy Collin and FingerTown and claim it as his own, but realizes Maximillion's true plans and being betrayed, she tearfully redeems along with Drumplers. **Starspeed in Speedyverse. After being revealed to be the Collin of the future after Dimension Lord and Bryte successfully killed all of his friends, he agrees to help the heroes defeat the Lord, and accepted his fate of being erased from existance. Luckily, he is brought back along with his timeline as a hero. *'In the Hood:' Occassionally, Jayden puts her hood up, mainly when she is sad. *'Marathon Boss:' There are some CTSB games with final bosses that takes time and could take up to 30 minutes or even a hour. **''Collin the Speedy Boy 2.'' The first phase of the final boss simply starts with a colossial Elefish mech that can smash the hero. However, the second phase proves way difficult that adds tough armor to the mech and can now shoot rapidly, making the final boss more difficult. To make it more difficult is that the only way to destroy the armor is has its laser hit the armor, making this the most difficult Bryte boss battle and one of the difficult final bosses of the entire franchise. **(reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) **(reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) **''Collin: Travel to The Past.'' The final boss itself is the hardest boss of the game, although not as hard as those previous three. In order to defeat him, you have to time your attacks perfectly. **(reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) *'Mis-matched Eyes:' Halie, Evelynn, The Elefish King, Sara Chaney/The Hummingbird and (confirmed by Hamilton) Beatrice. *'One-Hit-Point Wonder:' Almost every Collin the Speedy Boy game, there is a enemy or enemies sometimes) that will instantly kill you and lose a life, even at full health. However, the only games that lack that are Baylee, Flappy: Protector of AnimalWorld, Halie: Haunted House, the Collin: X-Treme Sports series and Collin All-Stars Speedy Racing (and its sequel). *related to Courtnei *'Sequential Boss:' That happens at times in Collin the Speedy Boy franchise. (Trope and examples is W.I.P) **Collin: The Blood Squad featured two phases of the final boss. The first phase featured Mattie, the leader and the second (and final phase) where the Blood Squad fused together and Collin goes Super Collin for the attack. **Collin the Speedy Boy: The World Adventure has Maxima being a final boss three times. One only as Collin himself and Ultra Maxima has two phases, where in the second phase Maxima becomes tougher and the music changes to its theme song. **LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game has two phases of Audri/Sendarya. The first phase is Audri becoming more giant and aggressive and the second phase starts after a dramatic cutscene where Audri was revealed to be Sendarya by a hammer that was built by Mattie, Evelynn, Flappy, Cooper and WesDragon and ultimately to fight her, Collin turns to Super Collin while Maddie fights the goons on the ground. *'Shout-Out:' The series had shout outs to Good Ol' Magic, Bailey the Face Paint Hero, Finn the Bird Hero, Howler and The Legacy of Abigail. **Oscar Hamilton's work prior to CTSB, being Disco Squirrel, has easter eggs hidden in CTSB as well. *'Super Mode:' Collin the Speedy Boy has his super form that is formed by combining the 8 orbs on a person. Collin turns into Super Collin in almost every game, mostly in final bosses, but you can turn into Super Collin at anytime after you beat the game. **Of course, Collin isn't the only one. Elisha, Stacie, Baylee, The Peacock, Flappy and Kristina unleashed their superforms as well. **However, the only games that Collin doesn't turn super on the final bosses are the first installment (3D remake excluded since it does include the super form but on a different mode), Collin the Speedy Boy 2, Collin's Game Gear Journey (and its 2003 GBA remake), Baylee (of course due to the fact that he is only playable in the multiplayer), Baylee's Maze Adventure and Kristina: The Great Rescue (where Kristina instead is the one who turns super for the final boss). *'The Hero Dies:' That happens with Collin in some CTSB games. However, he is revived at the climax, mostly before the final boss. *'The Ditz:' Alexis, Evelynn, Tommy, Anna Grace, Eli and Fang Suckle, Goof and (at times) Courtnei. *'The Musical:' The franchise does have it several times, notably being the Collin the Speedy Boy: The Musical. Recently it was confirmed that TCoCTSB would have a one hour musical episode. *'The Reveal:' The entire franchise has this. For example, Baby Mikey, who appeared in Halie: Haunted House returned in the sequel, was actually revealed to be a legendary demon who can control ghosts. **Another example, Maxima was revealed to be Collin's former friend Jaidyn, as she is seeking revenge on him for abandoning her. **Yet a another one, Audrianna Flanagan who was trusted by Collin and his gang turns out to be Maddie's nemesis named Sendarya the Medusa in her human disguise, realizing that Audri was not a real person. **Starspeed is actually revealed to be Collin the Speedy Boy from the future. *'Why Did It Have To Be Snakes?:' Beatrice is revealed to have fear of watermelons (aka Cucurbitaceaeophobia). *(reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) Trivia *'Author Existence Failure:' Oscar Hamilton passed away on December 1st, 2018, leaving the series without one of his co-creators. *'Banned in China:' Despite the fact it is a family-friendly franchise, the series is banned in Malaysia for an unknown reason. Although, it was once banned in China due to the video game ban, although the game itself was released only in 2013, two years before the ban was lifted. *'Dawson Casting:' Collin and his human friends, despite being teenagers, were always voiced by adults, even with their consequent recasts. *'Executive Meddling:' TBD *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' Oscar Hamilton, before his death and while he is dealing with cancer, discovers CTSB porn and adult fanfics. And damn, he is SUPER PISSED. He not only threatened a lawsuit to those that drew porn of CTSB characters, but even called them "damn, heartless pedophiles who aren't true CTSB fans". **When he discovered that Stella McDonnell made some (even though she explained the character were aged up to avoid allegations of pedophilia and that her drawings are more softcore than explicit), their friendship nearly broke down. Then, when Stella apologizes to him by drawing a sweet picture of Charlotte and Collin hugging, Stella made a promise to him that she won't do porn of CTSB again. Even when Hamilton died, Stella never did porn of CTSB again. **When Fujiyama discovered CTSB adult material and fics, including ones made by Stella, he was not too happy, although not as pissed as Oscar was. He talked with her about the situation. **In contrast with Oscar, current developer Ryan Curcwald is more open-minded about it and he said to be okay with it, but warns that he doesn't support any kind of adult art or fanfiction where the characters are under 18, calling it "sick and disgusting". ***In relation to his wife's controversy, he answered that he has kept his eye on her and for Coolot. *'The Other Darrin:' Several of these: **TBD **TBD **Collin, instead of Matthew Mercer, is being voiced by Tom Kenny in Beautiful Avians: Legends due to Mercer having scheduling conflicts. *'What Could Have Been:' See /What Could Have Been. YMMV *'Awesome Music:' The franchise is also known to have really awesome music. **Also, music that plays in every final boss in the entire Collin the Speedy Boy franchise sounds so awesome and so badass. Even LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game has that both phases. *'Broken Base:' where do we start... **''Collin the Speedy Boy'' was criticized for having too much female new characters. Some male SJWs even accuse it for being misandrist. ***Oscar Hamilton, in his Twitter a year before his death, admits he likes females more than males while also stating that he is cool with males, though that only caused the male SJWs that complained to get even angrier, with one saying "I hope you die, you male-hating bastard" and the other threatening to move a lawsuit against its creators and Warner Bros. ***Some female SJWs, on the other hand, liked the fact that there are a lot of female characters and claimed that CTSB doesn't need any more males. ***Current developer Ryan Curcwald joked that the reason there's more humanoid females than male ones is due to FingerTown possibly being a place like Themyscira and being girl-dominant. **reserved for Green **It was also criticized for featuring a LGBT character, being Courtnei Paintders. ** *'Banned Episode: 'The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy, currently, has two episodes that were banned, those being Hey! Language! ''and ''Carlos' Day Off. *'Cargo Ship:' TBD *'Crossover Ship:' **There are some crossover pairings in the fandom like Collin/Ashton, Collin/Charlotte, Collin/Kitrina, Collin/Miranda, Collin/Cassie Cage, Collin/Jacqui Briggs, Trent/Kitrina, WesDragon/Gayle, TBD. ***When asked about pairing Collin with either Cassie or Jacqui, Ed Boon replied that he'd better make Collin a DLC in Mortal Kombat 11 and implying that he for Coolot or Green. **For same-sex couples, there's Gurkha/HueHue, Alexis/Kitrina, Evelynn/Charlotte, Collin/William Doxx, Collin/Tristan, WesDragon/Isiah, Alexis/Cassie, TBD. *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' **Cooper and Tommy were one of the most popular characters in the franchise. **Alexis is considered as one of the most popular female CTSB characters, and was the most popular one until surprassed by Beatrice, though she wasn't liked very much when first introduced. **Gurkha became a very popular character thanks to Gurkha memes, especially to the meme community. **Lillyan, from Beautiful Avians, ended up becoming popular. *'Fandom Rivalry:' **The CtSB and Sonic the Hedgehog fanbases have a longtime rivalship due to the StH fanbase believing CtSB ripped Sonic off. ***When first revealed, Evelynn was negatively compared by Sonic fans to Amy Rose (the most prominent love interest to Sonic) due to her falling in love with the main character and acting rather awkwardly towards him. ****Ironically enough, her voice actress voiced Princess Sally Acorn (another love interest to Sonic) in Sonic SatAM. **The CtSB fanbase had their rivalship with fanbases of other WBIE games, including Mortal Kombat, Good Ol' Magic, Howler, Mark: Time Janitor, and The Dinosaur Princess, with some fans of those WBIE games despising CTSB because of how "overpopular" it is. One member of the Mortal Kombat fanbase even made fanart with Scorpion brutally murdering Collin (by ripping his head off), but one fan in the CTSB fandom made a drawing that shows Collin murdering Sub-Zero as a response to that picture. **Even the fanbase of Warner Bros.' biggest franchise isn't safe from this. Some Looney Tunes fans accuse Collin from trying to overthrow Bugs Bunny as the mascot of Warner Bros. due to franchise's supposed "overpopularity" and how they thought Collin was being more recognizable to kids than Bugs. That caused one of the developers of CtSB to make a tweet that said "Collin was never meant to overthrow Bugs". ***In 2017, Warner Bros. released a video of Bugs Bunny addressing both series' fans by defending Collin from those accusations and saying that the times are changing and he understands that he has the share the "house" with a new generation of characters, but also said that, even if times are changing, the series will always be Warner Bros.' flagship franchise and both older and newer fans TBD. **Some insane fans of CTSB hated Sajoedri, USA, mainly due to the Craig the Shitty Boy episode. **Unlike the previous examples, there was a fandom rivalry that took place INSIDE the CTSB fandom, which was the Alexis fandom and the Beatrice fandom. *'Friendly Fandoms:' **Even though they also have rivalship, some Sonic the Hedgehog fans even like the game series. Mostly, Mario and Kirby fans like the series. **Despite the odds of some fans, big part of the Looney Tunes fandom considers CtSB as another great WB franchise. **Despite the rivalry, some Mortal Kombat fans even do like CTSB. One fan drew Sub-Zero comforting Collin after Oscar's death. *'Launcher of a Thousand Ships:' TBD *'Memetic Mutation:' **Gurkha, ever since April of 2019 when a YouTube user posted a short video called "Gurkha's Going After You!". Ever since then, aside from the "Look out, fool! Gurkha's heading after you! (screaming)", Gurkha memes have been made. ***One example of a Gurkha meme was a Moto Moto-parody video, with Gurkha as Gloria and HueHue from Victor and Valentino as Moto Moto. ***Another example was a video with Gurkha acting like Swiper from Dora the Explorer, with Collin and Tommy saying "Gurkha no eating!", but before they could finish saying it the third and last time, Gurkha eats their heads off. ***Yet, another example was an Instagram video of Gurkha snapping his fingers with the Infinity Gauntlet, causing Shaggy Rogers, Moto Moto, Shrek, Goku, and even Thanos to fade away from existence. **to Jimmy Neutron Happy Family Happy Hour, reserved for Green **to Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life, reserved for Green **Mama/Brody Foxx video, reserved for Green **gameplay-related, reserved for Green **Tommy, after the Collin and... Jayden?! episode, became a meme due to a incredibly dumb face he made. *'Ship-to-Ship Combat:' Fans often discuss which couple is better: Collin/Evelynn, Collin/Alexis, Collin/Jayden, Collin/Beatrice, Trent/Alexis, Trent/Evelynn, WesDragon/Trent or even Collin/Zane. *'One True Threesome:' some fans just wished that those shipping rivalships ended and some even are favorable to a three-way solution, with Collin/Evelynn/Alexis being the most prominent one. *'Official Couple:' Collin and Evelynn, Courtnei and Jayden and Cooper and Abygal. *'They Wasted a Perfectly Good Character:' TBD *'They Wasted a Perfectly Good Plot:' TBD *'What Do You Mean, It's for Kids?:' Despite being a family-friendly franchise, this franchise is known to have some darker elements in some media. **This trope is mainly also on the Comic trope, but the Collin the Speedy Boy comic series is also known to be a little darker than its main franchise. **Believe it or not, CTSB actually has an extended universe, and half of its installments are adult-oriented. Funny The CTSB franchise is known to be a comedy-action franchise, so expect a lot of humorous moments. *Times where Bryte fusses out Eli and Fang Suckle can be funny at times. *Some characters sometimes act out as comic relieves. For example... **Tommy the Opossum. **Eli and Fang Suckle **The Wesdragon (at times) *Scenes with Beatrice being scared of watermelons can be funny. Tear Jerker While the franchise is mainly known to combine action with comedy, this franchise is also known for having several extremely sad moments that can make people cry. *Courtnei's past. Courtnei deeply loved her family (having her mom and dad of course, and her brother) as they deeply cared for her and they do their best to protect Courtnei. At age 15, a mysterious figure (later revealed to be Ziles) caused an explosion to the apartment they are living in, killing everyone inside, except for Courtnei. Ziles then sends a heartbroken Courtnei off to kill her. As she survived, she then slowly washes ashore to FingerTown, as she sat in the tree and sobbed. This is, currently, considered the saddest Collin the Speedy Boy moment, and can make people cry. *Voodoo's tragic past. Sometime after the events of Fingers, Voodoo faced some heartbreaking traumas like losing his brother to the Teary Eyeds and sadly losing his parents to a mysterious villain. *Voodoo's death in Revolution. *Braces' reaction when his homeworld gets destroyed by Maxima. *Jasmine never made a reappearance since 2014, which made fans worry that she is either dead or left FingerTown, never to be seen again. Luckily, a recent poster from The Synergy Rangers, which is set in the same community as CTSB, confirmed that Jasmine is still alive. *Of course, we do feel sorry for Aubrey Blackstorm. (W.I.P) *''Beyond FingerTown'' had some sad moments, including: **The Peacock’s origins. Maddie was once a happy lovable girl that she had her best friends she loved, and Collin used to stand up to her bullies for her. However, since Alabama's being destroyed and Collin forgetting she survived, she wanted big revenge on Collin and turned her gala dress into a combat dress to end him once and for all before her redemption. **Skylos' past. (reserved for GreenGrass) *Collin, sadly, has several sad deaths during the franchises, which includes: **His death in At All Speed. Ziles has shoot a big laser that hit at his chest and Collin sadly dies instantly. **Collin's death in Mechanical World. He suffered a similar death with Ziles, except that was worse and more tear jerking. **His death in Beyond FingerTown, TBD. **The most tear jerking death he had so far was in the made for television movie Collin the Speedy Boy: Speedyverse, where he made a heroic sacrifice to save his friends and the other universes from the hands of The Dimension Lord. After his death, Collin gets erased from existance... Luckily, with love from both his friends and the different Collins, he is brought back to life and got restored. *''Speedyverse'' tends to bring most of the CTSB viewers into tears. **Collin of Alexis's universe's death. **Starspeed's backstory. He is revealed to be the Collin of the future where he failed to stop Dimension Lord and Bryte, and they killed everyone, but himself. He was in verge of tears in the cage of Bryte, and cried throughout the years. Years pasted, he become bitter and bitter, and used his speed to go to the past, and becomes a bad guy. Luckily, he reforms and is erased from existance after the Dimension Lord's defeat and Collin's revival, implying the future is changed as he proudly tells Collin to TBD before he disappears. **Also a heartwarming one, after he and his timeline was brought back to life by Voodoo, Starspeed (Collin) sees Alexis, who has also survived. They share a tearful hug and a reunion. *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy, the franchise's third television series, has several tear jerking moments. **''Jayden and The Cute Robot Dog is a prime example of a tear-jerking episode. *The Mayor of FingerTown's death in a flashback. It was shown that Zane killed him offscreen. *This one happened in real life, when Oscar and Stella's friendship almost shattered permanently when he discovered that Stella did some CTSB porn art. Luckily, they were able to keep their friendship via a promise. *(reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) Nightmare Fuel *TBD Heartwarming * Category:Tropes Category:Collin the Speedy Boy